PaulShinji and DawnHikari meet reality world!
by AUTHOR QUIT WRITING
Summary: After an accident at Professor Rowan's lab Paul/Shinji and Dawn/Hikari somehow end up in the real world and they go on a little adventure trying to get home. Ikarishipping. Rated T for language and adult themes.
1. The lab accident

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters. I also do not own the lines from the song- Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. I put in some of the lines because I was bored and I'm loving the song at the moment.

**Author's Note: **Please comment with your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. I have used the japanese names because they are nicer to type

Dawn = Hikari  
Paul = Shinji  
Just to make sure there is no confusion x

* * *

**Part I**

Hikari sat on the uncomfortable chair feeling very bored and fed up of waiting. She wished she never took an internship at professor Rowan's lab. She looked out of the window on her left and saw an open field of freshly mown grass with a simple path separating the field. The weather was great, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun seemed to make everything shine. Hikari wished she could be on the beach enjoying the weather but she had to do her job and wait for some guy to arrive. She sighed and turned to face professor Rowan. "What's taking him so long?" she whined  
"Patience is a virtue child. He'll be here soon." the professor replied who also looked a bit fed up of waiting  
"Who is this guy anyway? Do I know him?" Hikari asked hoping to make conversation. She was so bored she was willing to talk to an old man  
"Yes. You do know him. I believe you met him right here at my lab." The professor had a good memory but Hikari didn't. She tried to think back to the last time she was at the place but she couldn't think of anyone  
"Is it one of your workers?" she asked  
"No it's Shinji. I thought children had better memory." The professor started to ramble on. Hikari jumped out of her seat  
"Shinji?" she said in a disgusted tone. Hikari really disliked Shinji especially since he was rude enough to once forget her name back at the gym and he never even apologised. "Why Shinji?" she asked  
"Shinji just happens to have a rare jewel that we need for this experiment." The professor explained "If it works we may be able to reverse evolution!" the professor got a bit excited  
"Oh..." Hikari ignored the professor's weird happy face and decided to look out of the window again. Now she was bored, fed up of waiting and annoyed that she'll have to spend the next few hours with Shinji! That is if Shinji ever turns up. Hikari looked up at the sky feeling more bored especially when the professor was rambling on even more she closed her eyes and made a wish that Shinji would turn up soon and the boredom would end. She then looked back down at the field and saw a tall figure emerging on the other end of the field. She focused a bit more on the figure and recognised the figure was Shinji. "He's here!" Hikari jumped up out of her seat and smiled. The boredom of waiting was over at last. Work was always boring. She ran towards the door and was about to swing it open but then she stopped and realised. She realised she was acting like a 6 year old who was waiting for Santa to come on Christmas Eve. Hikari didn't even like Shinji so she definitely wasn't going to be the first to greet him. He'd probably ignore her and not even say hey. It's probably because he thinks he's cooler than her. Hikari turned around and walked to the wall on the left side of the door and leant against the wall.

The door soon opened (that Shinji walks fast!) and Shinji entered the room to be greeted by the professor and loads of chatty workers. Shinji had lavender hair which stopped just before touching his shoulders and looked so well groomed and maintained that Hikari was sure he went to a hair salon often. Seriously there wasn't a piece of hair out of place! Hikari giggled to herself to the thought of Shinji entering a hair salon.  
"What are you laughing about over there?" the professor asked. Hikari found the professor a little scary and started to back away which failed because she was leaning against a wall. Just then Shinji actually noticed her existence  
"What's she doing here?" he asked coldly  
"I have a name! I'm not SHE! You don't remember it do you?" Hikari answered back. Shinji stopped for a moment and tried to remember her name  
"Nope." He answered blankly  
"How rude!" Hikari exclaimed and was ready to pounce on Shinji and knock some sense into him  
"You're the one being rude." The professor shouted "You haven't even greeted out visitor and when he notices you, you try to attack him!" Shinji smirked. The professor then turned to Shinji and Hikari quickly stuck her tongue out at Shinji  
"She works here. She's my intern please excuse her lack of manners." the professor continued. Hikari couldn't believe everyone was referring to her as 'she' "Hikari don't be rude say hello."  
"Hi" she said coldly which was strange for Hikari because she was usually friendly. She was annoyed that she was the one who always had to say hi. Shinji never said hey or even remembered her name! Shinji nodded back as a greeting and then he said  
"Where's your hat?" he noticed. Hikari was wearing her usual outfit from when she started to travel with Satoshi except she was wearing a lab coat over it and she wasn't wearing her hat  
"Workers can't wear hats for health and safety reasons." She said bitterly while glaring at Shinji. Shinji glared back. There was a pause as the other workers watched Shinji and Hikari's glare session wondering who would blink first. Shinji turned to look at the professor Hikari then did the same  
"Have you bought the crystal?" the professor asked  
"Yes sir. It's right here." Shinji then pulled an unimpressive sapphire coloured jewel out of his pocket and held it out for everyone to see. The crowed of workers went oo and aah. Hikari didn't see anything impressive about the crystal, she'd seen better. Suddenly the crystal changed from a sapphire blue colour to a fiery red. Hikari then also seemed interested in the crystal. The group headed into the next room which was full of expensive looking machines. Hikari looked around the room in amazement. She never knew evolution could be so confusing  
"Hikari did you bring the files?" the professor asked her  
"Files?" Hikari stood in a daze for a minute while the professor face palmed. "Oh! They're in the other room. I'll go get them!" she ran out of the room and arrived instantly breathing heavily but carrying a huge stack of paper. She struggled to hold up the files then Shinji effortlessly took them out of her hands and passed them to the professor  
"Thank you. Hikari I no longer need your assistance. You can sit over there." Professor Rowan then pointed to a sofa in the corner of the room furthest from the door. Hikari grumbled and walked over to the sofa and flopped herself onto it. Later Shinji sat next to her after being ordered by professor Rowan. Half an hour passed and the two of them hadn't said a word to each other. Hikari was so bored. She felt drowsy and bored. Hey eyelids slowly felt heavier and heavier.

"Alert! Alert! Please evacuate the building." The alarm sounded  
"Get up!" Shinji shouted shaking Hikari. Hikari slowly awakened and found herself in a destroyed room. There was something on fire in the other corner and the red light was flashing on and off  
"What's going on?" she asked  
"If you feel like seeing tomorrow then come with me." Shinji grabbed her arm and ran towards the door. He struggled with the doorknob for a bit then gave up. He kicked the door but it still didn't open  
"Let me try!" Hikari shouted trying to open the door but failing just like Shinji did  
"If I can't open it you won't. You're weak! You couldn't even carry those files earlier!" Shinji snarled  
"Excuse me? Maybe a punch in the face will show you that I'm not weak." Hikari attempted to punch him but he dodged and smirked. "Ugh!" she shrieked after trying to punch him another 5 times. A loud explosion came from the thing that was in the corner of the room and Hikari jumped but Shinji stayed cool.  
"Let's try the window." He said and he climbed over the destroyed machines like they were an obstacle course for babies. Hikari followed but she struggled to climb the mass destruction as if she were climbing a mountain  
"Look out!" she shouted to Shinji. A cow out of nowhere came flying to his head and just about missed him. Hikari stood in shock "Where did the cow come from?" she asked  
"Shut up and move!" he snapped trying to open the window. "It's open... geez!" Shinji looked over to Hikari who was caught in some of the destruction. He sighed and climbed over to her and pulled her out. There was a loud explosion and a light dust cloud appeared, it started to sparkle  
"It's pretty." Hikari smiled while Shinji nearly wet himself  
"This is not good. We have to get out of here now!" he dragged Hikari over to the window who was still staring at the dust cloud. It suddenly turned into a black hole and started to suck in Hikari and Shinji. Shinji grabbed onto the window ledge and reached out to grab Hikari but she was already sucked in by the black hole. He started to lose his grip. "...Shit!" The black hole then sucked Shinji in.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**P  
Next update will be in one or two weeks... sorry I work slowly but hopefully I'll put in two chapters not just one. If you read this chapter to the end I LOVE YOU! (It is a long chapter.)  
I've planned a gay ending for this fan fic and by gay I don't mean yaoi (boy love) like my last one... You'll see ;) but homophobes will be able to read this novel without freaking out.  
See you in my next chapter and I hope none of the people were out of character.


	2. The Realisation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or their characters.  
**Author's Note: **I've finally uploaded the next chapter. Thanks to people who left reviews on my story :)

* * *

**Part II**

Shinji slowly woke up lying on a beach. The sky was clear and the sea was also crystal clear with the colour of a turquoise blue. He sat up and looked around. On his right he saw some cliffs, seagulls and Hikari sleeping on the sand next to him. She had long navy blue hair which reached her waist, her face was pretty and clear. Shinji got up onto his feet and kicked Hikari. "Get up!" Hikari shuffled a bit and awakened  
"Ow! What was that for?" she moaned slowly getting up  
"You sleep through everything! If you hadn't slept through that alarm then I wouldn't have had to run back to save you and we wouldn't be here right now!" Shinji was angry  
"Where are we?" Hikari asked  
"I don't know! This is your fault!" he snapped  
"How is it my fault?" Hikari answered  
"The science experiment went wrong and you slept through it. Everyone left but I had to go back for you. Then we couldn't get out and you know the rest." Shinji explained fuming. Hikari looked around  
"I don't recognise this place at all..." She cried. "What do we do know Shinji?"  
"I don't know! Don't talk to me; you cause way too much trouble for me." Shinji then turned and walked a bit further along the beach. "There has to be a public exit somewhere here." He said to himself. Hikari slowly followed behind him. She saw a ramp leading to the top of the cliff. She then grabbed Shinji's arm  
"I found a way off this beach. Over here!" she dragged him over to the ramp completely ignoring his comment to not talk to him again  
"Let go of me!" Shinji finally escaped Hikari's grip and headed up the ramp  
"First thing we do is find the local Pokémon centre and use their phone to call Professor Rowan. There we can find out where we are and how to get back home." Shinji explained and Hikari nodded and slowly followed.

They travelled up the road and didn't talk to each other. After 10 minutes of walking, Shinji and Hikari made it to a small village. It was a very old fashioned village, roads were rough. "Wow this village is tiny." Hikari cried  
"It's like Pallet town." Shinji commented  
"How do you know about pallet town?" Hikari asked knowing it was Satoshi's home town  
"I've travelled in Kanto before. You have to go everywhere to find good Pokémon so I went to Pallet town a few years back." Shinji said looking around. The road had a few shops and public buildings; a butcher's shop, a bakery, a market stall selling fruits and vegetables, a pub, a vet clinic, a police station, a sweet shop, a primary school, a church and a post office. At the end of the road was an entrance to a small farm that probably sold their vegetables at the market stall. There were two other roads with about 5 houses on each road and that was it  
"I don't see a Pokémon centre anywhere..." Hikari said  
"This might be one of those towns without a Pokémon centre." Shinji then walked towards the pub hoping the people there might tell him where they are. He approached two men smoking outside the pub. "Hey do you guys know where I am?" he asked. The two guys looked at him blankly and then laughed  
"The poor chap doesn't know where he is." One guy laughed  
"Well this is a small town. Maybe we actually have a visitor for once." The other guy said  
"Yeah he doesn't look local to me." The first guy said  
"He looks like one of the city chaps." The second guy laughed  
"And his hair is purple! What's up with that?" the first guy laughed. Both guys were laughing again and Shinji groaned. He entered the pub to try and ask someone who wouldn't laugh at him. Hikari slowly followed.

"Hey do you know where we are?" Hikari asked. Shinji let Hikari ask this time because he didn't want to hear anymore comments about his purple hair. He'd rather have someone laugh at Hikari's blue hair  
"You're in Chibi Town." [**A/N:** Apparently Chibi means small in Japanese] The bartender said "Did you get lost or something? We don't have many visitors to our town."  
"Um well I am a little lost." Hikari smiled  
"Chibi town? Never heard of it." Shinji commented. He knew Sinnoh inside out. After all it was his home town  
"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Shinji asked  
"Not a problem it's right over there." The bartender pointed to a payphone in the corner of the pub  
"Um... where is it?" Hikari asked now. Shinji was also unable to find the phone  
"That's it over there!" the bartender pointed  
"That thing?" Shinji asked pointing to the pay phone  
"Yeah. Haven't you seen a phone before?" the bartender asked Shinji  
"Don't you have those phones have video cameras and a screen so you can see the person and the person can see you?" Hikari asked the bartender now, Shinji was still looking at the phone thinking 'What the heck is that thing?'  
"There's no such thing unless you live in a high tech town." The bartender answered really confused  
"But there is such thing. I use the phone all the time!" Hikari smiled  
"Sorry but we live in a tiny village. We're not so up to date with you city guy's technology." The bartender answered again. Shinji was in a daze from the confusion  
"Are we still in Sinnoh?" Hikari asked  
"Sinnoh? Where's that? I've never heard of it." The bartender asked interested  
"You've never heard of the Sinnoh region?" Hikari asked very shocked "It's only the best place to go for Pokémon contests and where the famous professor Rowan lives. They get thousands of tourists every year!"  
"What? Have you been taking drugs child?" the bartender asked  
"No! Are YOU then one on drugs? You're telling me you've never heard of Sinnoh or video phones!" Hikari answered back angry that some guy accused her of taking drugs!  
"What the heck is a Pokémon?" the bartender asked  
"Oh my gosh! You seriously need to get out somewhere. I can't believe you don't know what Pokémon are. Everyone knows what Pokémon are!" Hikari laughed, so did Shinji. Hikari then shouted  
"Hey everyone! This guy doesn't know what Pokémon are and he's never heard of Sinnoh. Isn't that funny?" Everyone gave Hikari a funny look  
"I'm sorry I don't allow drug users in my pub. Get out both of you!" the bartender shouted. Shinji and Hikari trudge out of the pub feeling confused  
"Shinji I don't think we're in Sinnoh anymore." Hikari said feeling scared  
"I don't think we're in the same universe anymore." Shinji said "Great I'm stuck with you!" he shouted feeling like he was about to cry. First he was dragged through a black hole with the most annoying girl he could think of and now he's stuck in this universe with her. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOO!" he screamed and the bartender had to shove him out the building. "Please don't leave me with... with HER!" he cried  
"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Hikari asked. Shinji was seriously so rude sometimes. He never considered other peoples feelings.


	3. The times of no money

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or their characters. I do own the Winter character who comes up at the end of this chapter. I created her (I'm so proud ^_^)

**Author's note: **Oh yeah! My will to write has come back now that I've come up with another twist to add to the story. To my readers~ I hope you'll love this story that's only just opening up. Sorry the last chapters were sorta boring I wanted you to get a clear idea of what situation they're in. Enjoy x

**Japanese name to dub name mix up sorted:**  
Satoshi = Ash

* * *

**Part III**

Hikari and Shinji were kicked out of the pub because the people there thought Hikari and Shinji were from the mental hospital.  
"That was so embarrassing… they laughed at us! This town sure is strange." Hikari sighed. Shinji walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Hikari asked  
"We were sucked here by a black hole. Technically I heard black holes take you to different universes." He looked serious. Hikari paused for a minute  
"What? So you mean we are stuck in a completely different universe?" she shrieked  
"Yeah, I just said that. They don't even have pokémon here." He sighed  
"You know what that means?" Hikari grinned  
"What does it mean? Why are you smiling like a psycho?" Shinji asked feeling creeped out by Hikari's smile  
"It means you can't be so great at everything after all! You're unimportant now. Ha!" Hikari laughed  
"I am still important... wait. You thought I was great with Pokémon?" Shinji asked surprised  
"No... I never said that." Hikari blushed looking away. She just complimented the person she hates like a dumb blonde. How could she say something so stupid  
"Did you think I was better than Satoshi?" Shinji asked staring at Hikari  
"Of course not!" Hikari glared at Shinji  
"Yeah whatever. I don't care about your opinion anyways." Shinji shrugged and he got up. He crossed the road and headed towards the information office  
"Wait where are you going?" Hikari asked confused  
"Our money is going to be no use here. I'm gonna look for a job." Shinji walked into the building. Hikari got up and slowly started to cross the road. 'Do they drive on the right hand side or the left hand side here?' she thought to herself but the road was empty anyway so she just walked across the road. When she made it to the door of the post office it opened and Shinji stormed out and bumped into Hikari, knocking her over  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hikari shouted from the ground  
"They have no jobs in this town but the next town might have some... we're going to the next town." Shinji said ignoring the fact Hikari was on the ground  
"A little help?" Hikari said holding out her hand. Shinji walked over to the bus stop and Hikari grumbled and helped herself up. "You're so rude. You knocked me over and didn't even apologise or help me up!" Hikari shouted walking over to the bus stop  
"Okay sorry I knocked you over and there's nothing wrong with your arms and legs so you could just help yourself up." Shinji said blankly while looking at the bus timetables on the bus stop  
"Why are you so mean Shinji?" she cried  
"Damn buses aren't free to use here." Shinji said walking away from the bus stop  
"Hey where are you going?" Hikari shouted "Answer me!"  
"We're going to walk to the next town." Shinji said still walking ahead. Hikari followed quickly wondering if Shinji knew where he was going

Later...  
"I can't believe the only place that offers work in this ENTIRE town is a gay bar!" Shinji shouted frustrated while sitting in the manager's office. They had searched for jobs in the next town but only found job offers at the gay bar  
"There is nothing wrong with gay bars." The gay manager answered back  
"Shinji you don't have to work here. I'll work here and earn the money instead." Hikari smiled  
"Oh no! I cannot accept that darling. You're wonderful but too wonderful. You're a threat to my business. You could turn my gay customers straight. That's why I want a male bartender." The manager flashed a perverted grin at Shinji. Shinji puked a little bit in his mouth  
"Hey that's sexist!" Hikari shouted standing up and banging her fist off the table  
"Sit down sweetheart and don't take it personally. You can dress up as a guy. So would you like the job or not?" the manager asked. Hikari sat down and sulked  
"I'll do it but I'm staying behind the bar at all times and I won't let any gays touch me. Including you..." Shinji snarled  
"Fantastic! Here's your uniform." The gay manager held up a small, tight, purple, sparkly thong with golden writing saying 'bum fun'. "It matches your hair. Isn't that marvellous?" the gay manager squealed with delight. Shinji's jaw dropped  
"Um. Where's the rest of the uniform?" Hikari asked feeling slightly scared  
"This is all of it!" They gay manager laughed. Hikari and Shinji stood up and ran out of the building as fast as they could to get away from the gay perverted manager crazy man!

"That guy was weird..." Hikari huffed. She and Shinji had been running for a while making sure they'd definitely lost the gay manager  
"Why are people so perverted?" Shinji asked himself  
"Shinji! What are we going to do now? We don't have any money!" Hikari panicked  
"Why don't you dress up as a guy and wear a thong?" Shinji snickered  
"You nearly wore a thong too!" Hikari snarled "And it matched your hair." Hikari fell on the floor laughing so hard she nearly wet herself  
"Hey! It's not funny!" Shinji shouted watching Hikari have her laughing fit. He couldn't help but laugh a little but mostly because she looked like an idiot lying on the floor and laughing. When Hikari finally finished her laughing fit she stood up again and caught her breath.  
"Seriously though. What are we going to do about money?" Hikari asked  
"Don't know..." Shinji sighed  
"You mean we're stuck in this strange place with no money or friends?" Hikari cried  
"Yes and worst of all. I'm stuck with you!" Shinji said coldly  
"You guys need money?" a teenage girl asked. She had long, wavy brown hair which stopped at her waist. She wore a black baseball cap which made hair was messy but in a stylish way. She had sky blue eyes and wore mascara and lip gloss. She didn't need to wear any other make up because she was pretty. She wore a dark blue pull on hoody and skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She wore a pendant with the Malachite stone  
"Mind your own business." Shinji sneered  
"Who are you?" Hikari said shocked  
"Chill out, I'm not here to hurt you! I am Winter and I'm 16 years old." The girl smiled "Who are you guys?" she then asked  
"I'm Hikari and I'm 15, this is Shinji and he's 17. Nice to meet you Winter but how are you going to help us get money." Hikari asked  
"I'll show you how to earn money. Just follow me, okay?" Winter smiled  
"Okay...?" Shinji said feeling confused that this girl came out of nowhere offering them help and ignored his rudeness  
"Hey Winter. I like your pendant. Where did you get it from?" Hikari asked trying to make conversation  
"Huh... this? An old friend from home gave me this Pendant. It's really important to me and I wear it every day. It's the Malachite stone and it offers love, money and protection!" Winter smiled holding her pendant  
"That's so cool!" Hikari shouted while Shinji looked at the gem. It gave him a warm happy feeling like he was safe from the world

* * *

**Author's note: **Like my Winter character? This is the most perfect character I could think of and I'm so excited to add her into the story. She's important so don't ignore her. Her pendant necklace thingy is important to and also the person who gave her the pendant is important. There will be another important new character coming A LOT later in the story. I'm scared I'm giving away too much of my plot now so I'll shut up. OH MY WORD I'M SO EXCITED! :D  
What do you think of my new Winter character and this chapter? Please review ^_^


	4. The thieves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters. I do own the Winter character in this fiction though

**Author's Note: **Awesome I put out two chapters in one day. Why can't I always be this cool? Anyways this chapter introduces the new character that I put in and it shows how Hikari and Shinji earn their money.

* * *

**Part IV**

Hikari and Shinji looked around the shopping centre wondering why this Winter girl took them all the way out here.  
"Are we going shopping?" Hikari asked excitedly "...but... I don't have any money." she sighed, waving goodbye to her plan of shopping  
"Are you telling me that you have no friends so you dragged the first two people you saw to go shopping with you?" Shinji asked feeling very annoyed with Winter  
"No. I have plenty of friends, thanks very much. I'm going to teach you how to make quick money." Winter smiled "But only on two conditions." she looked seriously at Shinji and Hikari  
"What are the conditions?" Hikari asked concerned  
"Number one. Don't tell the police about any of my actions." Winters smirked "and number two. Treat me as your boss for teaching you guys these skills. For every five dollars you make, I get a dollar."  
"Are you a thief?" Shinji asked slightly disgusted  
"Sorta..." Winter answered smirking some more  
"People who steal make me sick!" Hikari shouted "There's no way I'm working with you."  
"That's not a problem. I guess you'll just have to starve and freeze because you won't have enough money for food or shelter..." Winter smirked "Let's face it. You guys need me." Hikari turned to Shinji with a look of defeat on her face, as if to say 'We have no other choice'. Shinji and Hikari then turned face Winter again  
"I guess we have to put up with you." Shinji sighed  
"So do we have a deal?" Winter asked  
"We have a deal." Shinji answered bitterly  
"Good." Winter smiled sweetly "Don't worry I'm a nice person. If you be nice to me then I'll be nice to you."  
Hikari smiled nervously and Shinji watched Winter expectantly  
"Well..." Shinji said "aren't you gonna teach us these" he held up both hands and did the quotation sign "skills?" he put his hands back down and waited for the reply  
"Oh sure. Just watch me, okay?"

Winter then skipped over to a shy looking lad about 14 years of age who was quietly sitting on a bench. "Hey there! What's your name?" she smiled sitting down next to the boy. He grunted something and then blushed. "Aw. Don't be so shy... You remind me of an old friend of mine." Winter smiled putting her arm round the boy who looked really scared. "You know that girl over there." Winter said pointing to a random, beautiful and blonde girl who was looking through a shop window. The boy nodded "She's really pretty isn't she?" Winter smiled. The boy nodded again  
"What the heck is she doing?" Shinji asked Hikari while they were watching Winter from the sidelines  
"Beats me." Hikari shrugged  
"I bet she's been with loads of guys who have treated her really mean. But you seem nice... Maybe she's looking for someone like you in her life." Winter said boosting the boy's confidence a bit. "You should talk to her while she's on her own. Talk to her about some of the clothes she's looking at in the window and give your opinion or something. You can do it!" Winter said getting up and pulling the boy out of his seat.  
"No I can't" the boy managed to mumble but it was too late. Winter had already pushed the boy into the blonde girl.  
"Good luck!" Winter winked at the boy, and then she ran back to Hikari and Shinji.

"So how is dumb match making going to earn us any money?" Shinji asked in an unimpressed tone  
"Well first of all I got friendly with the target so his guard would go down a little. Then I distracted him with that pretty girl. While he was distracted I managed to slip five dollars out of his pocket. See?" Winter held up a five dollar bill and then put it in her pocket "Then I left the kid in an awkward situation so that way he wouldn't notice the missing money long until after I was gone." Winter smiled in triumph. Shinji seemed impressed as he took a step back in surprise and was all of a sudden interested in what Winter had to say  
"That's so sneaky!" Hikari shouted angrily "...but smart." she looked away feeling ashamed that she actually admired Winter's skill  
"Thanks." Winter smiled at Hikari "You guys are just beginners so I wouldn't expect you to do something like that. There are also dirty tricks like pretending to be homeless or singing for money. There's also selling flowers that I can pick from the park for free and standing round busy market stalls waiting for someone to clumsily drop some coins or something valuable that can be sold." Winter explained  
"Well I don't need to pretend to be homeless because I actually am homeless!" Hikari cried  
"Ooh that's sad. I'm far away from home so I guess that sort of classes me as homeless too." Winter laughed "So what trick do you guys want to try first?" she asked  
"I like the market stall idea." Shinji mumbled  
"I like the pick flowers and sell them idea." Hikari smiled  
"And I'm pretty good at singing." Winter grinned "Okay. We'll all split up and earn money. We can meet up here again at three and maybe go shopping." Winter explained  
"Woohoo!" Hikari cheered  
"Remember you guys owe me a dollar for every five dollars you earn." Winter smiled  
"See you in an hour then." Shinji said walking off grabbing a map of the shopping centre from the information leaflet holder in the mall. He was going to use it to find the market stalls. Hikari walked off, then stopped and walked back to Winter  
"Where's the park with all the flowers?" Hikari asked Winter awkwardly  
"Keep walking in that direction through the doors. When you're outside, the park will be across the street." Winter directed. Hikari then nodded and walked off. Winter grabbed a hat from her backpack and headed out the third exit, ready to sing and make some big money.

Later...  
Shinji stood at the meeting point impatiently. Winter and Hikari were late and he was tired although he had made $60 by picking money off the floor and selling a lost bracelet to a pawn shop. Winter turned up five minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. People were requesting songs and paying decent amounts of money." Winter said feeling proud of her self "I've earned $75! How much have you earned?" Winter asked  
"Fifty dollars." Shinji lied, he didn't want Winter to take too much of his money away  
"Then you owe me... ten dollars!" Winter said holding out her hand. Shinji gave Winter the money reluctantly "Thanks." Winter smiled at Shinji "You made a really good amount considering you're new at this. Have you done this before?" Winter asked  
"No. I don't usually steal." Shinji answered coldly  
"It doesn't count as stealing because people carelessly drop money on the floor like idiots..." Winter winked. Shinji didn't know what to say back and there was an awkward silence. Winter shuffled on her feet and Shinji casually looked around the shopping centre "Hikari is late..." Winter said nervously. The atmosphere seemed all tense when there was an awkward silence "Is she always late?" Winter asked but Shinji shrugged  
"Don't know..." there was another awkward silence and the two of them listened to the other people in the shopping centre who seemed to also be silent. For once the silence seemed to be really loud but slowly people started to chat really loudly again after some random guy loudly whispered to his friend  
"It's too quiet in here. Why is it so quiet?" it seemed like everyone heard what he said and started to talk again  
"Hey guys!" Hikari shouted running up to Shinji and Winter "I made forty dollars! How much did you guys make?" she asked excitedly  
"Shinji made fifty dollars and I made seventy five. You owe me eight dollars." Winter smiled  
"Why?" Hikari asked confused  
"It's condition number two for when I taught you the skills and tricks." Winter reminded Hikari "You owe me a dollar for every five dollars you make."  
"Oh." Hikari said sadly handing over eight, hard earned dollars to Winter.  
"...I'm hungry. Let's eat some dinner then go shopping. I'll pay for dinner!" Winter smiled grabbing Shinji and Hikari by the arm and dragging them to an Italian restaurant.

Later...   
Shinji flopped down on the bench in the shopping centre feeling very worn out. "Attention shoppers the mall will be closing in five minutes." an announcement said across the loudspeakers.  
"Thank goodness!" Shinji sighed. After the meal Winter and Hikari had been shopping for two hours non-stop. Shinji had to follow them round forty different shops and he was tired.  
"Wow. It's seven already?" Hikari said checking her watch  
"We need a place to rest for the night." Winter said looking through her purse "I only have fifteen dollars left!" she cried. Hikari then checked her purse  
"Oops. I only have five dollars left." Hikari said surprised. She didn't think her money would go so quickly  
"It's a good thing I still have twenty dollars left." Shinji said. He would have had forty dollars left but he splashed out on a decent pair of trainers.  
"Looks like we can only afford to stop at a motel for tonight." Winter sighed. "I think there's one up the road." she then picked up her shopping bags and started to head out of the mall. "Come on guys. We'll combine our money and share a room." Winter smiled while Shinji and Hikari slowly followed. Shinji was tired and walking like a zombie while Hikari was weighed down by her shopping bags.

* * *

**Author's note: **Awesome! Shinji and Hikari have a new friend who saved their butt. Maybe Winter is too good to be true...  
In this small note I'm going to interview a character who comes in later in the fiction ;)  
Me: So Cloud you made it back home to Italy after you travelled around the world. How are you feeling?  
Cloud: Tired. Got to see some old family and friends.  
Me:Cool. Were you glad to be re-united with everyone?  
Cloud: No. Not everyone. And I still have some business that isn't finished yet. I need to somehow get to the other side of the world  
Me: To the land I imagined?  
Cloud: Yeah that place  
Me: Here take these first class plane tickets!  
Cloud: Wow! That's lucky. When does the flight leave?  
Me: Next chapter :P but it'll take loads of travelling so yeah...  
Cloud: Thanks so much.  
Me: No problem, all I have to do is write about a plane landing in the imaginary land airport and imagine you in first class.  
Cloud: Cool. Don't imagine a terrible fate for me okay? I gotta go now  
Me: Okay. Oh and Cloud, no one has a name like yours so I think the audience is confused whether your a boy or a girl... Wanna tell them?  
Cloud: Nah! They can find out when I turn up in the fan fiction. I've gotta get ready to travel again. Bye!  
Me: Wait do you at least want to tell them you're age and your background story?  
Cloud: Um... no! I'm not giving out my personal details to the world  
Me: oh... okay... damn it. Why did I imagine such a secretive character.

So is Cloud a boy or a girl? Review and tell me what you think. Also I'd like to hear your thoughts on my Winter character too ^_^ Bye x


	5. The fights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon. I do own the character Winter in this fan fic

* * *

**Part V**

"This is our motel room?" Hikari looked round the room. On the left hand side of the front door was a crumbling wall and opposite the front door was the bathroom door which seemed to be falling off its hinges. On the far right corner was a weak double bed and in the nearest right hand corner was a sofa bed. There was a damp patch on the wall and the window next to the sofa bed had ripped curtains.  
"How much did this room cost?" Shinji asked Winter  
"Twenty five dollars. It was all we could afford." Winter smiled nervously  
"How much money do we have left?" Shinji asked feeling concerned  
"We have fifteen dollars left. I'll split it between the three of us so we have five dollars each." Winter explained splitting the money between them. Hikari ran into the bathroom  
"I'm going to get changed!" she shouted carrying her bags and swinging the door shut. Shinji looked around the room in disgust and then dusted off the sofa bed  
"I'll have the sofa bed. You and Hikari can share the double bed." Shinji said sitting on his bed and watching Winter who was now combing her hair  
"Yeah okay. So is Hikari your best friend?" Winter asked combing out an impossible knot. It was the first time all day she had taken off her cap so her hair was a mess  
"No. She just follows me." Shinji sighed  
"You mean she's a stalker?" Winter asked "Because I can get rid of them."  
"No she's not a stalker." Shinji said "We're both far away from home and she's my rival's friend so I sort of know her. She follows me because I'm the last person she has and knows." Shinji explained  
"Oh..." Winter said in understanding "So do you not like her?" she asked  
"No!" Shinji said  
"But I like Hikari. She's nice." Winter smiled  
"Yeah whatever. Why are you asking me so many questions? Do you like me?" Shinji said raising an eyebrow  
"No I don't like you." Winter said putting down her hair brush and walking back over to Shinji where she put down her bags. Shinji got up and grabbed Winter by the arm and kissed her on the lips. Winter pushed him away and slapped him  
"What the heck!" she shouted  
"Do you like me now?" Shinji asked smirking  
"No! Why did you do that? I hate you." Winter shouted  
"Good. I was just making sure, the minute anyone starts liking me I'm out of here." Shinji said looking out of the window  
"You're so weird!" Winter said. Just then Hikari came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas confused to why there was so much shouting. Shinji grabbed his bag and ran into the bathroom

"I'm going to get changed now." He said. Hikari walked over to Winter  
"Who's sleeping where?" she asked  
"We're both on the double bed. Shinji's on that thing." Winter said pointing to the double bed, then the sofa bed  
"Did Shinji kiss you?" Hikari asked Winter  
"Yeah. That jerk doesn't know who he's messing with." Winter shouted loud enough so Shinji could hear her  
"So... what was it like?" Hikari asked grinning  
"It was disgusting. He should be kissing you!" Winter said grabbing a mouthwash out of her bag and then washing out her mouth  
"Why do you say that?" Hikari asked while Winter started looking for somewhere to spit her mouthwash. She decided to spit in Shinji's shoe "Why did you spit in Shinji's shoe?" Hikari asked  
"It's revenge for him being a disgusting dog and he should be kissing you because... I don't know. You two seem right for each other." Winter smiled. Hikari blushed but hid it by crazily looking through her bag.  
"Ew! No way, Shinji's mean and he kissed you." Hikari whined after she had finished blushing  
"I can see it happening. People say opposites attract." Winter laughed  
"Seriously shut up! I don't like Shinji. He's mean and pushes everyone away so why is he worth my time?" Hikari shouted  
"Aw it's love! Hikari and Shinji sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Winter sang while Hikari got really annoyed  
"SHUT UP!" Hikari shouted "I don't like him and we will NEVER kiss. Stop saying such stupid things."  
"Only 'because it's true." Winter laughed "You and Shinji are going to be together forever and ever and-"  
"Noooo!" Hikari shouted "You're such a bully. I said me and Shinji will NEVER be together. He kissed you!" Hikari screamed  
"Fine. No need to get touchy." Winter said in an annoyed tone  
"Touchy? I'm not touchy!"  
"Yes you are."  
"That's it you're asking for it now!" Hikari shouted and she tackled Winter to the ground but Winter somehow managed to flip Hikari over and drag her into the corner by her hair  
"You seriously don't know who you're messing with. I was only just having a little fun." Winter said in a cruel tone  
"Get off me you witch!" Hikari shouted kicking Winter into the other corner of the room by the bathroom door. Hikari then ran over to Winter and started slapping her. Winter grabbed Hikari's hand and did a takedown leaving Hikari on the floor for a bit to register what had just happened. Shinji opened the bathroom door and found Hikari on the floor and Winter run past him into the bathroom. She lightly pushed Shinji out the bathroom and locked the door.

"What happened to you?" Shinji asked after stepping over Hikari who was still on the floor  
"Winter happened." Hikari groaned getting off the floor  
"Seriously. What happened?" Shinji asked  
"Why do you care?" Hikari huffed feeling embarrassed that she was tackled to the ground so easily and also angry at Winter  
"I don't. I'm just bored." Shinji said climbing onto his bed  
"You're such a jerk. You don't even care if I'm injured." Hikari mumbled crawling onto her double bed. She spread herself out across it she was not going to share with Winter. She can go sleep in the bathtub or something. Hikari slowly got sleepier and sleepier and she fell asleep before Winter came back out of the bathroom

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was angry when I wrote this so that's why there were fights and Sh%#. I don't mind though story needed a bit of aggressiveness. And maybe Winter isn't as nice as she seemed. Who are Hikari and Shinji messing with? Still am angry :( all people who write mean reviews are getting a molotov through their bedroom window.


	6. The forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokémon  
**Author's Note:** Sorry about taking forever to upload. Oh and a molotov is an alcohol bottle set on fire at the top. lol

* * *

**Part VI**

Shinji woke up with a start. He had a nightmare that Hikari murdered Winter and then came after him so he was pretty freaked out. He looked round the dirty motel room. He could see better now that it was daylight, Hikari was sleeping peacefully but Winter was out of sight. 'She must've gone bathroom' he thought and he got up to check. Winter was still out of sight. He quickly ran to the door opened it and saw no sign of Winter, he slammed it and jumped onto Hikari's bed landing on Hikari and giving her a heart attack  
"You freak! What did you do to Winter?" he yelled  
"What are you talking about! Get off me!" Hikari screamed while panicking and trying to push Shinji off her  
"You killed Winter!" he shouted  
"What are you on? I didn't kill Winter!" Hikari shouted kicking Shinji off her  
"Then where is she?" Shinji said  
"I don't know... Jail?" Hikari said after running onto the other side of the room but then gasped "My hair!" she cried grabbing her bag and running into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Shinji sighed and started to pack his bags. He wasn't going to stay with Hikari, he needed to get back to old times and travel on his own like he used to. But most of all he needed to find a way home or he'd turn insane.

Hikari opened the bathroom door, now that her hair was fixed and she was looking good she was ready to face Shinji. There was no sight of Shinji in the room though, Hikari guessed instantly that he's ran away and she quickly ran to open the door and see if he was still there. He wasn't, she slammed the door again and started to cry. She looked at herself in the mirror "What am I doing?" she said to herself. "All my life I've been trying to please others. I only entered contests to make my mom proud. I only travelled with Satoshi because I thought it would make him happy and give my mom a little peace of mind. What about what I want?" Hikari asked her reflection  
"Follow your heart and travel with Shinji. He won't like it but it'll make you happy he's got a friend." Her reflection answered. Hikari started to pack her bags at lightning speed and then saw a note on her pillow. It read;  
Travelling on my own. Need to or I'll go insane. Don't follow me  
From Shinji

"Whatever." Hikari said screwing up the note and throwing it in the bin from the other side of the room. Score! After she finished packing her bags she quickly checked her reflection again and then ran out of the motel room to the front desk. There was a dirty looking lady at the counter  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked  
"Yeah. Where's the next town?" Hikari asked assuming Shinji would've went to explore the next town  
"That way." The woman said in a bored tone pointing in a random direction  
"Um... do you know how I could get there?" Hikari asked awkwardly  
"There's a bus station down the road. Could you get lost now?" the lady asked chewing her gum  
"Sure whatever." Hikari muttered walking away "Service here sucks."

Hikari managed to catch the bus but had to sit by some smelly hobo. The whole bus journey was hell for her. When she finally got off she was grateful she could breathe properly and quickly got out a spray and started spraying herself like mad. She looked at the crowded street full of shoppers and a sign saying "Welcome to Destiny City". Along the crowded shoppers she saw a young, tall male with lavender hair. She squinted a little but then instantly recognised him. "Shinji!" she shouted running towards him in the distance  
"Hikari! What the hell?" Shinji shouted. Hikari realised she actually ran into him and tackled him to the ground  
"Um... sorry" Hikari said picking herself off the ground and cleaning herself off blushing a little 'What's up with me? I'm excited to see Shinji. I've never been so happy to see him before.'  
"I thought I told you not to follow me!" Shinji said angrily  
"Well I can't just let you leave! I'm far away from home and you're the last person I have. I'm not gonna let you go so easily." Hikari cried  
"Seriously, get lost!" Shinji muttered and he walked off. Hikari chased him; she was willing to make sure he didn't get away. She fell over but managed to hold his leg to stop him walking any further  
"You can run as much as you like. I'm not gonna leave your side." Hikari smiled up at a scared Shinji  
"Fine. Just get off my leg!" Shinji groaned. Hikari smiled in accomplishment and got up onto her feet and dusted herself off "Hey what's this?" Shinji asked picking up a piece of card on the floor. Hikari leaned over his shoulder to see the card  
"It's a scratch card!" she said resting her chin on his shoulder. "You scratch off the silvery part there and it tells you if you won anything or not." Hikari explained pointing to the card  
"Get off my shoulder." Shinji said scratching the card  
"Save some for me!" Hikari said also scratching the card. Hikari gasped but Shinji remained the same  
"Probably just a scam." Shinji said dropping the card on the floor  
"No!" Hikari cried picking the card up off the floor "This is an official lottery card. It's got a logo in the corner... see!" Hikari pointed "We really have won ten thousand dollars!" she laughed over-excitedly "We've got to get this to the nearest bank!" she said grabbing Shinji's hand and dragging him up the road with her  
"Get off my arm you over excited psycho!" Shinji said pulling his hand away  
"Whatever! I've got ten thousand dollars so you can either follow me or be poor!" Hikari laughed. Shinji frowned but started to follow Hikari. He wasn't going to let ten thousand dollars get away so easily

* * *

**Author's note: **Woo now they're rich, young and on the road. What could happen next ;)


	7. The new friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Part VII**

"I can't believe it. We won ten thousand dollars!" Hikari shouted with excitement  
"Believe it already. You've been going on about it for a while now. You're starting to annoy me!" Shinji muttered  
"Are you guys 18 or older? I can't give you the money otherwise." The banker asked. Hikari and Shinji exchanged glances and instantly knew what to do  
"Oh you flatter me. That anti-wrinkle cream must be working well." Hikari smiled while Shinji face palmed. The banker gave Hikari a funny look and then glanced towards Shinji to as if to say 'Does she think I'm an idiot?'  
"Ignore my dumb friend here. She's only 16 and extremely dumb. But no worries I'm 18." Shinji said simply  
"I'm not so sure... do you have any id on you?" the banker asked. Hikari giggled again  
"Oh stop it. Don't be silly, you can obviously see my real age under all this plastic surgery and anti-wrinkle cream. I'm 52, and I would like that money please." Hikari said tapping the banker on the arm  
"Sorry kids. I can't give you this money considering you're underage." The banker said. Shinji stood up and slammed his fist onto the desk  
"Look at me properly and seriously now? Do I look underage? I'm an independent 18 year old and I work hard every single day! I won the money fair and square and I definitely deserve it for putting up with this pathetic excuse of a girl. So don't ask me if I'm underage again because I'm not and you're wasting valuable time." Shinji shouted angrily, the banker panicked a little while everyone else in the bank looked over at their desk  
"What? I'm a pathetic excuse of a girl?" Hikari asked in anger  
"You heard me!" Shinji snarled  
"How rude! You need to learn some manners or I'll knock them into you." Hikari shouted  
"Per-lease... you're not even worth my time." Shinji said  
"Okay, okay! I believe you. If I give you the money will you get out of here?" The banker said stamping the card and passing a huge wad of money over to Shinji and Hikari

"Here's the deal. We split the money in half and get $5000 each." Hikari said  
"Sounds good enough. You'd probably spend it all on pointless stuff and blow it all away in one day. I'm gonna be smart and not do that." Shinji said  
"I'm not going to blow it all away!" Hikari moaned  
"But you will blow it all away. And then you'd be asking me for money that I spared." Shinji said in a mean tone  
"I can spare my money just as much as you can." Hikari argued  
"No you can't."  
"Yes I can."  
"No you can't!"  
"Yes I can."  
"No you can't."  
"Yes I can! Yes I can! Yes I can!"  
"Whoa... you guys sound just like this musical I once watched." A random kid said. Hikari and Shinji swivelled round instantly to see who made the comment. He wore a leather jacket with a plain shirt underneath and some jeans with casual trainers. He had brown scruffy hair and grey eyes, a friendly looking boy who was wearing a smile on his face. He was about... 17

"Who the hell are you?" Shinji asked  
"I'm Cloud, who are you guys? And are you rehearsing for a play or something?" Cloud asked with a cheerful smile  
"I'm Hikari" Hikari smiled  
"It's none of your business who we are. Get lost!" Shinji said  
"Shinji don't be rude. No wonder you don't have friends." Hikari said  
"I don't need friends. They're distracting and bring me down." Shinji grunted  
"I can see somebody's grumpy." Cloud laughed "Are you guys going to the grand opening of that new nightclub down the street?" he asked  
"Nightclub?" Hikari asked while Shinji paid no attention  
"Yeah, everyone's talking about it but the entrance fee is quite a lot. I'm not going to miss out obviously. You guys should come along too. It'll be great fun!" Cloud suggested  
"Cool. I've never been to a nightclub before." Hikari smiled  
"You haven't? Well you're gonna love it. Be there by 8 tonight with your grumpy friend. I'll get you guys in for free." Cloud said  
"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Shinji asked now interested  
"I know people." Cloud said  
"Why are you inviting us all of a sudden? What about your other friends?" Hikari asked  
"My other friends are back at home in Italy while my friend who is here has gone missing. You guys seem fun though, you surely can't miss the opportunity." Cloud laughed  
"Okay we'll be there." Hikari smiled  
"Whatever." Shinji said

Later...  
"Come on Shinji. I said we'd be there." Hikari moaned pulled Shinji by the arm. Shinji and Hikari were in the hotel room they were staying in. It was a five star hotel and a very high room. The room was luxurious  
"No way. I don't trust that Cloud guy. He's too nice." Shinji said lying on his bed  
"Don't be like that Shinji. We're far away from home and tired. I'm sure you deserve a fun night out, so come on!" Hikari said  
"If I come along will you shut up and leave me alone?" Shinji asked  
"Sure." Hikari smiled  
Hikari and Shinji left the hotel room and walked to the club which was luckily across the extremely busy street full of standstill traffic. They saw Cloud standing outside the club like he said he would be  
"Hey you made it. Hikari you're going to be boiling in that coat." Cloud said  
"Don't worry. I got something thinner on underneath." Hikari smiled  
"Let's see your outfit then." Cloud said gesturing at Hikari. Hikari then unbuttoned her coat and showed off a loose t-shirt, very short shorts and brown fuzzy boots.  
"Cool, you look hot." Cloud said not really bothering to look at Hikari properly  
"Whoa!" Shinji said looking Hikari up and down. He did not expect her to dress so strange for the nightclub. It was weird, like she was tempting him or something  
"You bet whoa. I put a lot of effort into this outfit." Hikari smiled feeling quite happy that she managed to impress Shinji. Shinji was one of those people who were impossible to impress. Cloud looked a little impatient now  
"Come on guys. The club isn't gonna wait forever." Cloud said walking up to the security guard. Shinji and Hikari follow  
"Hey Cloud. Two guests of yours?" the security guard said instantly recognising the three of them  
"Yeah Bob. Can you let us in now?" Cloud said putting about $200 in the security guards pocket  
"Sure thing." Bob said opening the front door to the disco lit, loud club  
"Wow. So this is what a nightclub is like inside." Hikari said looking around in amazement  
"Duh..." Shinji said pulling his 'duh'face

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter may have been a little boring... sorry. But don't worry, because next chapter I have an awesome drunk scene planned and I'm revising drunk scenes so I can make them as crazy as possible. When's the next update? I don't know... :P and also what do you think of the new character I added in? In fact... what do you think of the chapter in general?

Thanks for reading and bye for now


End file.
